


Eye for an Eye 1.5

by we-killed-parker (KingOfShrapnel)



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfShrapnel/pseuds/we-killed-parker
Summary: Parker’s day keeps getting worse, and then he’s stuck and alone and scared and where the hell did Jeremy go.Or my speculation of what happened during and after the events of Eye for an Eye.





	Eye for an Eye 1.5

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on Tumblr a little over two weeks ago and got some good feedback on it, so I finally broke down and made a pseud <3

Parker barely feels the first snap inside of him. It vaguely felt like a glow stick being cracked in his chest. He doesn't think anything of it and chalks it up to the fact he had been hit by a truck and thrown to the pavement. Before he can even roll to his knees to get up he feels fine again, the six ton truck being a mere annoyance. Seeing Andrew so freaked out was more distressing than anything and he just really wants to go home right now. 

  
  


~~~~~

 

Ever since Parker came back, Jeremy had made a habit of checking on the pentagram every couple of days, at least, trying to ensure it wasn’t disturbed. Admittedly he shouldn’t have put it in such a public place, but it had been a spur of the moment doodle more than anything at the time and he honestly didn’t expect it to become tied to his best friends survival. And so coming around the corner and finding  _ those  _ four idiots messing around with it was surprising, but at the same time a weird sense of relief. He knew something was wrong with Autumn the last few weeks and suspected she had been tied to Parker through the pentagram, but now James was standing in the pentagram? He seemed frozen in place, blood dribbling from his lips in stuttering coughs. 

 

He watches as Steven and Cib argue and play rock-paper-scissors for the next ten minutes. Finally, Cib shoves James off of the rock and took his place in the pentagram, going rigged and throwing his head back as soon as he steps into it. Steven is useless as usual and just keeps filming everything as James coughs up more blood and then finally pulls Cib out of the pentagram with a stick. As soon as his feet cross outside of the circle he collapses backwards in James arms, who only just barely manages to catch him and lower him to the ground.

 

Jeremy waits until they get Cib back on his feet and pointed in the direction of the car before hurrying back up the path, concern for Parker flooding his mind. If they had needed to bring Autumn back to the pentagram, what does that mean for Parker? He ran to his car and broke the speed limit the whole way back to the house.

  
  


~~~~~

 

Everything is awkward now. Parker tries to start a conversation a couple of times on the way home, but he barely gets any response from Andrew. So they travel in silence. Parker steals glances at Andrew occasionally, but he doesn’t look very happy. He seems conflicted, his brow furrowing at times, like he’s having an argument with himself in his head about how he should be feeling. Parker just wants Andrew to be happy that he’s back, but he looks angry, or disturbed, even terrified sometimes. Parker sighs but decides to stay quiet the rest of the way home, only offering to make food for the both of them when they get home. Andrew mutters that he doesn’t want anything and disappears into his room.

 

Parker doesn’t hear Andrew come back to the kitchen, focused as he is on getting food, god he’s starving. When he finally notices Andrew out of the corner of his eye, he’s almost hopeful, maybe they’re finally going to talk about this whole situation. His hopes and food are instantly forgotten as he looks up and sees the gun pointed straight at his head. Andrews hands are shaky, but at this distance there is no way he would miss.

 

The crack of the gun is echoed in his head by that feeling of a glow stick being snapped in his chest again, followed shortly by another gunshot. He can only stand in shock. He’s just been shot. By  _ Andrew _ . He lifts his hand to his chest, pressing it against the wetness spreading into his shirt. He distantly hears the front door crashing open and Jeremy runs into the room, yanking off his sunglasses as Parker tries to focus his eyes on his own blood soaked hand. He can feel blood streaming down the middle of his forehead and down the side of his nose. He lifts his head again and tries to focus on either of the two men standing in front of him, but his eyes refuse to focus. His chest heaves and he feels something constricting around his lungs and heart, tightening as though it were threatening to send him back to his grave. 

 

He can hear Jeremy interrogating Andrew, his voice low and intimidating, but he can’t hear what’s being said. When he does answer, Andrew’s voice is as shaky as his hands had been, an edge of panic creeping in. Parker can’t do anything but stand there, his eyes staring somewhere to the left of Andrew, unable to focus on anything in particular. His whole body feels numb, his brain is filling with fog, and he vaguely wonders if the only reason he hasn’t fallen on his ass yet is because his knees are locked. The thing in his chest twists and tightens again, his throat constricting the way it does when he’s about to start crying, but no tears fall. He somehow feels both trapped and completely disconnected from his body at the same time.

 

A cool hand on his cheek grounds him for a moment and he finally forces his eyes to focus on what’s in front of him. Jeremy’s intense eyes are staring up at him, his brow furrowed in concern, searching his face. Jeremy’s lips are moving, but if the sound is even reaching Parker’s ears, it’s not making it all the way to his brain. It seems like Jeremy is waiting for an answer and when he doesn’t get one, he wraps his arms around Parker’s torso and drags him out of the kitchen and into the living room, depositing him on the couch. He’s left on his side, a cushion shoved under his head and blanket haphazardly thrown over him, staring at the dark screen of the tv. He fights hard to focus on it, seeing Andrew and Jeremy’s reflections as they argue where they stand behind the couch. He still can’t hear anything, but Jeremy looks pissed, Andrew looks pissed and panicking, and then Jeremy shoves Andrew towards the front door, still hanging open from when Jeremy came home.

 

And then Parker is alone, laying in absolute silence on the couch as blood pools under his head and torso. He’s not sure how long he lays there, blinking slowly and wondering if he’s actually blinking or if he’s blacking out for minutes at a time. His whole body and brain hurts and so he has a hard time caring either ways. He closes his eyes again.

 

When he opens them he actually feels… kinda normal. He still feels off somehow, but his mind is mostly clear and he feels like he’s back where he’s supposed to be in his body and he can breathe normally again. He pushes himself into a sitting position and instantly regrets it, sagging back into the cushions as his head spun. He groaned and perked up when he realized he could hear himself again. He snapped his fingers next to his ears, pleased that his hearing has returned. His right hand was still covered in blood and now the rest of his arm was too from being trapped underneath himself as he bled all over the couch. The right side of his face feels sticky with blood as well, so he drags himself to his feet and walks unsteadily to the bathroom to shower off all the blood.

 

_ Where did Jeremy go? Why did he just leave me like that? _ He wonders to himself as he watches the red and then pink tinged water run down the drain. He stays there for at least another ten minutes after the water runs clear again, his thoughts running in circles and coming up with uncertain scenarios of why he would’ve been abandoned like that. He didn’t even have a phone anymore to try to get a hold of either of his roommates.

 

When he gets out of the shower he puts on a pair of sweatpants and stands in front of the bathroom mirror. Though the blood was gone, the wounds still stood open, angry and red with a small black hole in the middle of each. He twists around so he can see his back, but no mark tarnishes his pale skin.  _ I have.. A bullet in my brain.. And a bullet in my chest. _ His chest and throat go tight again and this time he does start crying, breathing became a chore.

 

_ But I’m alive still. Andrew shot me, I have bullets INSIDE my body, but I’m still alive, what the hell is going on, where is Jeremy? _ He’s panicking, he knows it, but his situation is so insane and he’s so alone, he can’t even think of a reason why he shouldn’t be panicking right now.

 

He charges out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, yanking a blanket out of one of the laundry baskets full of his stuff next to the closet and hurls himself onto the mattress laying directly on the floor, wrapping the blanket tight around him and burrowing his head deep into it. He loses track of time again, laying there sobbing into the blanket until he finally passes out.

 

When he wakes up again, it’s to the sound of a car door slamming shut and then another a minute later. The front door opens and he can hear someone walking down the hallway, bumping into the walls until they get to Andrew’s room. Parker stays buried in the blanket, briefly contemplating going to talk to Andrew, but he’s so exhausted. Both from crying and from whatever had happened to him after getting shot.

 

He hears footsteps in the hallway again that stop in front of his door.  _ Oh god, is Andrew actually coming to talk to me first?  _ He couldn’t decide if that was a good or bad thing. 

 

A faint knock on the door. While he debates if he should say yes or go away, the door opens anyways. He stays under his blanket, hoping Andrew would take it as a sign to go away, but instead he feels the bed dip as he sits down next to Parker.

 

“Are you ok?” The tension seeps out of Parker’s body as he recognizes Jeremy’s voice.

 

“Yeah,” he mutters from under his shield of protection. His feet and most of his legs are still sticking out from under the too small blanket, but he feels safe under it.

 

They sit in silence for a while.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jeremy says.

 

Parker sighs into the blanket. “Not really.”

 

Silence again.

 

“Where did you go? Why did you leave me?” He asked finally, wiggling a hand around to lift a small corner of the blanket to let some light in. He can see Jeremy’s hip about a foot away from his face.

 

“I… had something I needed to take care of.” Jeremy sounded like he was being careful with his words, prompting Parker to pull the blanket back a bit further to peer up at him with one eye. Jeremy was staring at the wall next to the window, but looks down as he hears the blanket move. He’s obviously trying to put on a reassuring face which instantly vanishes as he sees the angry red wound in the middle of Parker’s forehead. “Oh god,” he starts, which instantly sends Parker burrowing back into his blanket. “No, no, don’t hide! We need to take care of that.”

 

Parker feels him bolt off of the bed and seconds later he’s banging around in the bathroom cabinets. Jeremy comes back quickly and settles himself on his knees next to the mattress. Parker feels a hand on his shoulder through the blanket and screws his face up in frustration, knowing he needs to let Jeremy help him, but not wanting to face him right now.

 

“Can we do it later?” he asks.

 

“Man, we don’t even really know how you survived it in the first place. I feel like the sooner we deal with it, the better.”

 

Parker groans to show his displeasure, but rolls towards the edge of the bed closest to Jeremy, letting the blanket fall open enough to show both wounds. 

 

Jeremy gives a sympathetic hiss as he gets a closer look. After a moment he reaches into the small first aid kit and pulls out a scalpel and some tweezers. Seeing the sharp scalpel in his hand Parker groans in displeasure again, making it abundantly clear he was not happy with the whole situation.

 

“Oh shush and let me do this.” 

 

He starts with the head wound first, which is much shallower than he thought it would be. He doesn’t need to scalpel to get it, but he rests one hand against Parkers face as he uses the tweezers. Parker relaxes into his hand with his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of Jeremy’s hand against his skin. Parker sighs again as Jeremy withdraws his hand when he finishes. The chest wound is deeper and Jeremy has to make an incision or two to get a better grip on the bullet, but Parker is surprised to realize he’s not feeling any pain from it, just the weird sensation of having someone digging in his chest. He opens his eyes and squints at the ceiling past Jeremy’s head, unwilling to look at the operation going on quite literally under his nose. 

 

It’s too quiet and the sounds are gross so he breaks the silence. “Where’s Andrew?”   
  


Jeremy’s face doesn’t falter, staying blank as he focuses on Parkers chest. “He’s in his room.”

 

“Is he going to come talk to me?”

 

A pause.

 

“Probably not.” Jeremy adjusts his grip on the tweezers, trying a different angle.

 

Hearing it like that, Parker isn’t sure how he should feel. He doesn’t know what he would even say to Andrew, but hearing Jeremy confirm that he won’t come talk to Parker definitely doesn’t make him feel any better. 

 

“Should I go talk to him?”

 

Jeremy finally pulls the bullet out, dropping it on the floor next to the other one to be cleaned up later and gathering his tools to go clean them and return them to the bag. “Not today. Give him some.. Time.”

 

Parker frowns again. He  _ knows _ he doesn’t know what to say, but leaving it for too long doesn’t feel right. Jeremy apparently reads his face like a book and he awkwardly pats him on the head.

 

“Just.. get some sleep. You can figure it out later.” And with that he goes to the door with his arm load of first aid kit, pausing with his hand on the light switch, raising his eyebrow at Parker, silently questioning if he should leave it on or shut it off. Parker reluctantly nods, apparently accepting that he isn’t going to get anything more out of Jeremy this evening.

The light flicks off, the door clicks shut and Parker is left alone in the dark again, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. Getting sleep sounds like a good idea anyways, he suspects to himself that tomorrow is going to be an even more emotional day than today was.

 


End file.
